


Falling

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [29]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Badass Reader, Big Brother Ezio, Bossy Altair, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Modern AU, Parkour, Partnership, Protectiveness, Quiet and worried Aguilar, Worry, You know the usual Assassin stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Sometimes things don't go according to the plan and sometimes Leaps of Faith don't go the way you want. Shit happens and is part of life but lucky you, since you just found you someone to catch you. More or less.
Relationships: Aguilar de Nerha/Reader
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I'm not very good writing action.

Sometimes plans don't go the way you want and that totally sucks but is part of life. Improvisation wasn't something you liked to do on a daily basis, especially since you are an Assassin, and being an Assassin means having a plan to succeed (Ezio and Altaïr will not agree but it was the truth).

But at this moment, you didn't have a plan, you were just running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop like a fucking maniac while fucking Templars followed you.

"We need to hide!", for a couple of seconds, you look at your right, remembering suddenly that you weren't alone. Altaïr, Ezio, and Aguilar were with you, but you were the one ahead and that's why you forgot they were with you.

"For once I agree!", yelled Altaïr back, trying to dodge the bullets.

"We can't go to the Bureau! We need to hide somewhere else!", you yell, looking over your shoulder for half a second before turning ahead again.

No one said anything while the four of you prepared and then jumped to another rooftop. For a few seconds, you thanked God that you were in a city as big as that one.

Suddenly, the group encounters a wall that leads to a higher rooftop. Neither of you stopped to think since you had a plan for situations like this. Altaïr and Ezio stopped and turned around to shoot at the Templars with their handguns while Aguilar and you climbed the wall.

Once you and Aguilar were on the rooftop, you turned around and got your metal bow and arrows out to shoot back at the Templars.

"Move now!", you yell before letting go of the arrow. It landed in the head of a Templar while Aguilar's landed in the chest of another.

Ezio and Altaïr started climbing the building to catch the two of you while you covered for them. Once Ezio's ass was on the rooftop, you started backing up slowly to continue the running.

"They aren't climbing that wall soon and I know a safe place", says Aguilar, shooting the last arrow before he turns around again.

"Yo, move!", Altaïr yells at you and just when you are about to turn around to join them, a helicopter (probably from Abstergo) appears in the sky at your left, with a man and a gun pointing in your direction. "Fuck, move, now!"

"There is fucking water on the other side!", yelled Ezio and you were sure that Altaïr was going to panic for a second or two, but he surprised everyone when he said:

"Fuck it! Is our only chance!", and with that the four of you started running harder to the edge of the rooftop, preparing yourselves for a rough Leap of Faith.

Ezio jumped first, followed by Altaïr and Aguilar turned around with his bow and arrow to try and shoot the helicopter, like it was actually going to work, while you ran to make the Leap of Faith.

Just when you were about to take the last step for the Leap, you felt two stings in your right arm, the one that was holding your metal bow. Your first reaction was to let go of it, while you fell without control since you lost your balance in the process and the leap was completely ruined.

While you fell, you heard your name coming from Aguilar's lips and panic rising in all your system.

Water receives you harder than anticipated and you tried to swim to the surface, but the water pressure and the fact that you were hurt from one arm, make it difficult. You were struggling, trying to move and swim without the pain when a dark figure appeared above you and took your hand to pull you to him. It wasn't until you felt like you could breathe again and the wind hitting your head, that you realized that your head was out of the water and that someone was holding you.

The person started to swim with you, and you helped a little, moving your good arm. You couldn't see him nor anyone else, even if you heard Templars shutting from above and the helicopter still moving.

The swimming takes both of you near the docks, where you go up a wood leader that was attached to a dock and once you are fully out of the water, you realize how soaked and cold you are. And the pain presents itself, intensively now.

Is not until you hear him beside you that you realize that the person that saved you was none other than Aguilar. You were kind of surprised, mainly because he sounded pretty concerned back there and now was looking at you like you were on the verge of dying.

"Are you okay? I think I saw you getting hurt", he says, in a hushed voice. His bright eyes are brighter than you remember, and his black hood is not over his head anymore, so you can basically see his brown hair. "Are you bleeding?"

You wanted to say that you were okay, but when you looked at your arm and he followed, it was clear that you weren't since a shadow of blood was all over your sleeve.

"We need to regroup and get you medical attention", he says in a voice that reminds you of Altaïr. Before you can say anything, he ripped a piece of the black t-shirt he is wearing under his black jacket and was using the cloth to bandage your arm. "Squeeze it", he takes your good hand and puts over the improvised bandage he just made.

"Thanks" is the only thing you can say, and he doesn't say anything before he puts the black hood over his head again. Two seconds after, he puts your hood over your head and both of you start walking to get out of the docks.

You find Ezio and Altaïr a few minutes later and after Ezio almost crushes your lungs in a big brother hug, Altaïr tries to sound calm and collected as always while he gives the orders (even when he isn't the one in charge) after his "traumatic" experience with the water that Ezio had to intervene in.

The rest of the journey back to the Bureau now that Templars were far behind, passes with Ezio joking, Altaïr ignoring him and Aguilar quiet as always. But this time, instead of you talking or laughing about Ezio's bad puns, you are looking at Aguilar, thinking that there could be more behind those bright eyes and that quiet attitude.


End file.
